Gambling Debt
by eeveester15
Summary: A Zangoose has found himself in debt once again, so he tries another way to get out of it. Yaoi. Mightyena/Zangoose


"Hit me." Tim demanded as he took a swing of his beer. Tim, currently, was playing blackjack, and so far, he was very far in debt. Tim was a Zangoose, a very chubby one at that, who was usually drunk, and a Pokemon who loves to gamble. Usually, he ends up in debt, but somehow gets away. Brian, the owner, wanted to observe Tim to see how he gets out of debt like that.

Brian was a very fit Mightyena who was very successful in the business world, except for the Tim situation. But that will change tonight. The Machoke dealing out the cards looked at the Zangoose.

"Are you sure, sir?" The Machoke asked. "You have 19 right now." Tim glared at the Machoke, making him gulp before dealing out another card. It was a 3. "And you bust…" Tim growled while Brian chuckled.

"Alright big guy, where's my money?" Brian asked the Zangoose. Tim stood up with a smile.

"Follow me to my house and you'll get your money." Tim told Brian before leaving the building. Brian hesitated for a second before deciding to follow the Zangoose. Brian followed the Zangoose for a bit until they reached a cave like home, which Brian assumed was Tim's house. Tim entered, leaving the door open for Brian to come in.

"Take a seat, I'll be back out in a moment." Tim told Brian before entering another rome. Brian looked around and found a couch. He sat down on the couch and waited for the Zangoose to come back out. A moment later, Tim returned with a large smirk.

"So, where's my money?" Brian asked. Instead of answering, Tim sat next to Brian.

"You're going to get something better than money." Tim replied, fingering Brian's sheathe. Brian glared at Tim while growling.

"I want money, not whatever you're going to give me." Brian said. However, his member was coaxed out by Tim's proading.

"You haven't seen or felt my ass yet though." Tim said as he climbed over the Mightyena. Still smirking, Tim sat on Brian's member, easily being penetrated. Brian moaned, a little surprised.

"T-That was so easy." Brian commented. "But that's not what I want. I want my money!" TIm chuckled as he started to gyrate.

"That was easy because I take so much dick up my ass on a daily basis, I'm very loose." Tim told Brian. "And pretty soon, this is all you're going to want." Brian's small member showed itself at this point as Brian filled Tim. While it was small, it was still thick, and his chubby belly covered it.

"Holy shit..." Brian muttered before shaking his head. "Get off me you fatass, I want my damn money!" Tim just laughed as he moved Brian's paws to his ass while he started to bounce a little. Brian groped Tim's chubby cheeks and started to moan.

"And yet you haven't thrown me off." Tim said. Brian started to moan more.

"O-Okay, fine." Brian said. "M-Maybe if we do this enough, your debt will be paid." Tim's smile grew.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Tim stoff up, making Brian whine, before getting on his knees. He took Brian's member into his mouth and started to bob his head on it.

"D-Damn." Brian mumbled. Tim continued to bob his head, occasionally stopping to tease the head. "Ah…" Brian started to buck his hips into the hot mouth of Tim. It just felt so good. At this point, Tim started to jerk off his own small dick.

"Choke on it." Brian ordered as he grabbed Tim's head and shoved his member down the Zangoose's throat. Tim moaned at the feeling, the vibrations making Brian moan even more. A moment later, Brian let go of Tim's head, letting the Zangoose bob his head once again. "Ahh… I-I'm getting close… ah…" Tim continued to bob his head, letting Brian buck his hips once again. "C-Cumming!" However, Tim pulled himself off of Brian's member. "N-No… So close…"

"Not yet hun." Tim said before kissing Brian. Brian moaned into the kiss, making Tim smirk once again. During the kiss, Tim climbed onto Brian once again. Brian broke the kiss seconds later.

"Get on all fours." Brian demanded. Tim climbed off of the wolf and got on all fours, Brian mounting him seconds later. With a rough shove, Brian entered Tim.

"A-Ahh…" Tim moaned out. He liked it rough, so he knew he was going to have a fun time. Without warning, Brian started to ram into TIm as his front paws found Tim's member. Brian timed the jerking off with his thrust, making the chubby Pokemon moan.

"So good." Brian commented. "The fatter the ass, the better." Brian quickened his thrusts and made them harder, making a slapping noise fill the air.

"Fuck me hard!" TIm ordered. Brian smirked as his knot entered, but it failed to inflate.

"A-Ah…" Brian moaned out as his orgasm approached. Tim, from the harsh treatment and jerking off, was also getting close. Brian moaned as he thrusted his knot into Tim again, and it didn't come back out.

"W-What?" Tim asked, never before having experience a knot. He felt the knot inflate, but it felt amazing. While it was inflating, Tim couldn't hold on anymore. "AHHHH!" He exclaimed as he came over the floor.

"Yes, cum for me!" Brian exclaimed as he continued to thrust into Tim. Seconds later, he moaned as he came into Tim, the Zangoose cumming again as he felt the warm liquid gush into his ass. Tim started shaking and eventually collapsed, bringing Brian with him.

"So…" Brian started while patting Tim's fat ass, "round two is going to be ever better." Tim smiled, kissing Brian as he was still being filled.


End file.
